


Flaunt

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Candaulism, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Draco has been looking at Percy Weasley for some time. Only Percy is... taken.





	Flaunt

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of 2007 fic from LJ

'Another finger, now,' the dark voice commands, the sound washing over Draco's naked skin like an irresistible wave of desire and demand.

There is no way Draco cannot obey; he's dizzy from lust and horniness and need, his hand already halfway up Percy Weasley's gorgeous arse.

'More lubrication,' Snape demands, 'then slip your hand inside him, he's used to it. You will enjoy it, he'll feel like silk around your fist.'

Draco moans softly, Snape's voice is dripping like precious poison in his ears, luring him, making him do things he'd never had thought he would do to another man. Only Percy is so utterly... edible with his red hair and the freckles and the beautiful blue eyes. And Snape had seen it, just as he sees everything else; seen how the longing in Draco's eyes was directed at what is Snape's.

Percy never looked at another man since Severus Snape took him as his lover, that much Draco knows, because the whole wizarding world had been aflame with gossip, still was, and if just half of it was true, there was no way Draco would ever be able to lay a hand on Percy's tight little arse; no way he would hear the uptight young Secretary to the Minister for Magic scream loudly when he came while Draco was pounding into him. Or at least, that was what he thought.

That was what he believed and would have sworn on, on his mother's life - until the day he was invited for dinner at Severus' house and discovered that Professor Snape had a preference for kissing Percy very intimately in front of him. Then, later, at another dinner, the aforementioned Professor further discovered that he (by making a show-and-tell demonstration) liked groping, pinching and making Percy moan in front of Draco, and since Draco had no intentions of protesting (he was after all a guest, and it would be very rude to question his host's decisions) it had sort of... developed since. There had been the time when they had dinner and Severus had opened Percy's trousers and masturbated him, covered by the table. Thank Salazar it had happened between the appetizer and the main course, just in time not to ruin the soufflé. Draco hated when the soufflé had deflated.

Then there had been more times, all leading up to _this_. Severus had just unceremoniously declared that he had seen how Draco looked at his lover, and he had decided that Draco was required for a little game in the library, which was why Draco had had a glass of brandy too many and hence, without further ado or protests, had watched with awe when Severus had undressed Percy (who was leaning against Severus' shoulder with his eyes closed and the most adorable blush on his cheeks) and put him on the library desk, then had sat down in a comfortable chair with a glass of whisky and the dark eyes flashing at the sight of a naked, ready Percy.

'Isn't he beautiful?' Snape had asked and Draco could do nothing but to agree. Percy was indeed beautiful: a mix of stunning colours and textures, the odd combination of being uptight, and utterly pliable and wanton in Snape's hands. Draco was intrigued. He wasn't in love with Percy, if he loved anyone it was more likely to be Severus, but the offer... Draco had taken it immediately.

'I want you to fuck him,' Severus had said, and Draco had moaned his surprised acceptance. He had looked at Percy for a second, and the sweet smile that had flickered over Percy's thin lips had confirmed that Percy indeed wanted this as much as Severus did.

'Oh,' Draco had just said. There really wasn't much to argue about, was there?

 

So this is why Draco initially finds himself with his hand up Percy's hot arse, with Severus watching them with glittering eyes and Draco himself sporting the hardest erection he had ever had in his life. Not that Draco minds, not at all.

Percy is moaning, his voice turns into little whimpering noises. 'Pleasepleaseplease,' he begs, his arsehole wide open and ready, slowly widened by Draco's agile fingers. He is ready for Draco's hand, the oil dripping from the delicious hole, down on the large mahogany desk on which Snape has put Percy on display.

Draco carefully folds his thumb in and pushes inside Percy's burning hot arse. Draco groans at the tightness, the clenching, and he really hopes that Severus will allow him to shove his cock hard up Percy's channel before they are done. Percy is moaning, almost whining, as Draco carefully clenches his fist inside him. Right now, Draco is willing to swap land, liege and anything else he has for the option of fucking Percy Weasley senseless.

'Yes, he's delicious.' Snape leaves his chair to brush against Draco's bare skin, the leather creaking slightly as Snape stands. He's fully clad, in black, as usual; buttons and tight sleeves and long, lean legs. He is still a professor, still menacing in Draco's mind, only with the added twist that Draco now sees his former teacher as a sexual being. A very delightful, inventive sexual being.

Draco's heart flutters. He is so fucking horny and he wants to touch Percy more. Inside, outside - it doesn't matter as long as Percy is biting his lip and making deliciously arousing noises. Also he wants Severus' hands on his own body, but he doesn't think the professor will touch him; it seems as if Severus gets aroused by watching and showing off his young, beautiful lover.

And, by Salazar, there is something to look at. Draco moves his hand a little inside Percy, tryingly brushing over his prostate. Percy is writhing, whimpering, and his arse is pulsating around Draco's hand, making it hard to move it.

'Fuck him. Slowly, Draco,' Severus demands. 'Have you ever seen anything so utterly debauched?'

Severus slides one long finger up Draco's spine, making him hiss and want Severus even more. But Severus just steps up to Percy, bending down to whisper in his ear, loud enough for Draco to hear.

'Show Draco your cock. Spread your legs more, so he can see you properly,' Severus orders, and Percy, almost lost in the sensation of Draco's hand moving inside him, manages to wrap thin fingers around his delicious cock, pulling it, showing it off to Draco.

Severus' eyes are locked with Draco's as he does Severus' bidding: fist-fucking Percy Weasley slowly.

'Deeper,' Severus says. 'He likes it better when it hurts a little.' Percy's cries become loud and unrestrained as Draco forces his fist into Percy's welcoming arse. Severus is circling them, occasionally sliding a hand over Percy's chest, telling his lover how beautiful he is, how proud Severus is of him for taking Draco's fist in his arse, how arousing a sight he is. Severus is watching Percy closely, and as Percy tenses and his breathing is loud, Severus holds up a hand. 'Withdraw. I want you to fuck him now. Hard. Make him come on your cock. Make him come, Draco.'

Severus doesn't have to say that twice. Draco pulls out carefully, as not to hurt Percy more than he likes to be hurt. And there is no reason to wait; Percy's lubricated, gaping hole is ready, and Draco does what he has wanted for some time, he thrusts into Percy's body, one unhurried push, and _gods_ is it good? Percy wraps arms and legs around Draco, and Draco bends down to taste Percy's skin, salty from sweat and moans. Then there is no holding back. Draco fucks Percy hard, setting an almost violent pace, because neither of them is going to last. Percy comes first, arching against Draco, moaning his name, pulling his hair, as semen spurts between them, smearing over their stomachs and chests.

'Yes!' Draco cries out, and adds to the slickness of Percy's arse, coming so hard he sees stars, only they look like Percy's blue eyes and satisfied smile. And Draco moans too, leaning forward to kiss Percy deeply, then kissing him again because it feels so good. For a moment he forgets that Severus is watching them, but the need in the shining black eyes that meet Draco's as he looks up, reminds him Percy isn't his. Never will be. Draco sighs. Well, Percy _is_ one of the blood-traitors, and his father would never accept Percy under any circumstances, so it doesn't matter. But it hurts a little any way.

'Come,' Severus says, and flicks his wand, cleaning Draco as he withdraws. Draco waits for a second to help Percy up.

'Please, Draco, dress and take a seat,' Severus says, as he leads Percy to kneel in front of the fireplace. 'A drink?' he asks Draco, and pours a Firewhisky for him. Draco accepts the glass, pulling on his robe before he sits down in the deep chair opposite Severus'.

Severus sits down, unbuttoning his trousers. 'Suck me,' he demands of Percy, but lean forward to kiss his lover softly before he leans back to look directly at Draco. Yes, Severus Snape does like to be looked at, likes that Draco watches him with Percy. Draco has no doubt about that, because Snape's black eyes never leave Draco's as Percy sucks and licks and caresses him. It doesn't take long before the professor arches up, tense, ready, in the chair and comes hard, some of his load ending up in Percy's mouth, some in his face. Draco takes a deep drink and swallows, just as Percy tries to swallow what Severus has offered him.

Then Severus leans forward, kissing Percy in a way that makes Draco jealous, ridiculously so, since he had just had Percy, and there is no way Severus will touch Draco anyhow. But he doesn't deny himself to long for a kiss, tasting bitterly of come and sweetly of the feelings Percy and Severus have for each other.

But Severus looks up, his face soft for a moment. 'Next time we let Percy watch, don't you think?' he says, and Draco doesn't mind at all. Not at all.


End file.
